mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 00900 (12-24-1989)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 900 Date: Sunday, December 24, 1989 MikeyMini Year: 1989 Sponsors: B, V, 8 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wishes Luis, Gordon, the kids, Mr. Macintosh, Barkley, Olivia, and the viewer good morning. He sings "Good Morning Mr. Sun" afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is planning to go to the library, when he hears on the radio that it might rain. So he gets out his umbrella, and puts on his raincoat, rain hat, and galoshes. Then, in case it floods, he takes a bag of groceries and a life preserver. Finally, he makes Bert go to the library with him, so he won't be stranded in the flood without him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Labs: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew demonstrates his gorilla detector. For instance, despite the fact that his lab appears to be attacked by a gorilla, he can safely determine that it is not an actual gorilla because the detector's alarm is not going off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch, and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie dog Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie Bear, Link Hogthrob, Robin the Frog, Gonzo and Scooter sing a "Sea Chantey" in a rowboat that goes under as the number ends. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Bend Me, Shape Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Candy Man Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks Lisa about the difference between up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Construction worker Sally Smith is the surprise contestant of the on-location game "This Is Your Lunch." Sally must guess the contents of her lunchbox correctly after each food item gives her clues. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Sam & The Kidsongs Kids sing "American Heroes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports on the opening of fishing season as guns fire from offscreen and fish fall from the sky. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates near and far. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Ella juega ténis!" "Did you say she's playing tennis?" "¡Sí, ella juega ténis!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide